Ventaja del idioma
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Antes de decirle algo a una persona en otro idioma, asegúrate de que ésta no sepa ese idioma.  Sunderhend


**Titulo: Ventaja De Un Idioma**

**Autora: Shad—kun Sunderkland **

**Disclaimer: SH no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá**

**Parejas: JamesxHenry.**

**Inspiración: Me inspiré cuando estudiaba japonés e inglés, Y me gustaría despedir el año con un último fic ^^ Ojalá les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ventaja De Un Idioma<strong>

Suena el timbre de recreo, la mitad del curso salieron al patio a contemplar el día invernal. Otros, simplemente, permanecieron adentro.

Henry sacó de su mochila un libro de idioma Japonés, anhelaba tanto pasar unas semanas en Japón y sentirse toda una persona nipona.

—Entonces… si digo… **Kyoo wa samui desu **—concluía— estoy diciendo que Hoy Hace Frío —sonrió triunfador— ¡Ja! ¡Soy un Genio! No es tan difícil como los demás lo dicen.

—¡Henry!— llamaron juguetones sus amigos Alex, James y Walter acercándose a él.

—¿Qué haces?— cuestionó Walter tomando asiento frente a Henry.

—Nada especial…— cerró el libro de idioma japonés— solo estudio japonés.

—¿JAPONÉS?— cuestionaron sorprendidos Alex y Walter.

—Yo apenas sé español jajajajajja— reía un divertido James tomando asiento al lado de Walt.

—Pero el japonés es más difícil que el inglés— comentó Alex.

—No tanto— sonrió tierno el castaño de SH4.

—Si te gusta estudiar idiomas, no es nada difícil— sonrió travieso James— Además… Dicen que ser bilingüe, agiliza la mente— añadió.

—No funciona conmigo— rió Walter— yo estudio Francés y…

—¿ESTUDIAS?— cuestionaron sorprendidos Henry y James interrumpiendo las palabras de Walter.

—Sí… ¿qué? ¿Algún problema?— inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Jajajajaja— reía Alex— Pues… la ventaja de un idioma es que puedes insultar a los demás sin que sepan el significado…

—Verdad, mira —voltea su cabeza— ¡OYE VINCENT!— llamó a Gritos.

—¿QUÉ?— accede el de lentes.

—¡FUCK YOU, IDIOT!— gritó el rubio de Sh4.

—YOU TOO, IDIOT— gritó el de lentes.

—pero, Walter… Si vas a insultar en otro idioma, asegúrate de que no sepa ese idioma, idiota— sugirió el rubio de SH2.

—Jajajajaja Verdad…— reía Henry— ver…dad…— susurró, al parecer, una idea se le cruzó a la cabeza.

~0~0~

Salieron de la escuela, cada alumno, algunos, acompañados por sus amigos, se dirigían a sus casas.

Como es de costumbre, James acompañaba a Henry hasta la esquina.

—¿Quieres ir a Japón?— cuestionó sorprendido el rubio de SH2.

—Síp— sonrió infantil— si es posible, quisiera ir a vivir allá.

—Entiendo…— susurró mirando el cielo, luego de unos segundos, bajó la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada al menor— Ojalá se te cumpla el sueño...

—Gracias…— llegaron hasta la esquina—James… yo me voy por aquí— se detuvo Henry deteniendo sus pasos en seco.

—Ok… Nos vemos el lunes— Se dieron un apretón de manos.

—Eeemm… James…— susurró cabizbajo sin soltarse de su mano.

—¿Si?

—Eeemmm… Watashi wa anata totemo ai shimasu— dijo junto a una gran sonrisa mientras su amigo le dedicaba una mirada perpleja.

—¿Y en español qué significa?— inquirió.

—Significa «Hasta mañana»— mintió sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿A… si?... Entonces traduce esto… Boku mo kimi totemo ai shimasu —Dicho eso, el castaño abrió sus ojitos de par en par, sus mejillas tornaron a un color carmesí y desvió su mirada del rubio— Te mentí…— sonrió travieso— estudio Inglés, Japonés y Francés… solo… que nunca lo digo porque me dicen que nunca me va a servir en la vida—juntó sus palmas con las del castaño, comenzándola a acariciar con el pulgar— ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero ir a Japón…y pienso… que ir contigo sería una experiencia maravillosa ¿No lo crees? — Solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta, Henry, confiado en la ignorancia que James tenía hacia los idiomas, le confesó sus sentimientos, y, resulta que él también estudia idiomas —Por cierto… Me gustó tu confesión— besó su frente causándole un gran sonrojo en el castaño.

—LIER! LIER! LIER! ¡Eres un BAKA, James!— comenzó a golpear sutilmente el pecho de James mientras éste reía divertido.

—Henry…— detuvo sus sutiles golpes encerrándolo con sus brazos por la cintura— Ai Shitteru— besó los labios del menor en medio la calle vacía.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado! Feliz Año nuevo a todos! Les deseo un buen 2012!<strong>

**Los quiero!**


End file.
